


"I found an apartement."

by LetsMACsee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark has connections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMACsee/pseuds/LetsMACsee
Summary: A misunderstood joke ended with Bucky finally getting his own appartement, so that Sam got his couch back. So why doesn't Sam feel happy?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. A messy day

The rebirth that followed the snap, or blip as many called it, wasn’t without difficulties for Sam and Bucky. Five years have passed but for them it was only a short while. Nothing worth noting. But Outside of the soul-stone life went on. Sam’s neighbor, who once was a tiny twelve-year-old, can now easily be mistaken for an adult. Even his old army buddies have aged. So yes, the whole “welcome back, it’s been five years” wasn’t exactly ideal but Sam and Bucky made do. Even though they haven’t really hit it off at start, Sam became one of Bucky’s closest friends. He even made a list in case Hydra would get in his head again. The paper wasn’t special, nor was the pen it is written in, but Buck still thinks it’s his most valuable possession. With black on white there is written in the cleanest handwriting he could offer: I am James Buchan Barnes.

Do not harm my friends:

1\. Steven Grant Rogers (Steve)

2\. Shuri, the princess of Wakanda (or any wakandian really)

3\. Sam Wilson

4\. (Peter Parker)

The last name, Peter, was put in brackets because sometimes that little kid totally asked for it. So yes, Bucky likes Sam. And as an ex-assassin he doesn’t really own any money or apartment of some sort. So, it mustn’t be judged to go “couch hopping” as Sam called it. For the first months he has stayed mostly at Steve's, but Sam's place came soon after. And if his comfortable pull-out couch isn't the only reason for his stay, then who should there be to judge?

No, Bucky felt welcome at Sam's and thought Sam may not love, but at least enjoyed the company. Well so he thought. But Sam's toleration had to come to an end someday.

It was Monday morning and Sam entered the living room to find a still half-asleep Bucky on his couch. It was way too early for both of them to be up. Sam had a run scheduled with Steve and Bucky woke from hunger. This feeling however completely vanished the moment Sam opened his mouth.

"I see you still sleep on my couch! Might want to sleep in a bed one day, don't ya?" It wasn't even voiced angry or passively. Of course it wasn't, Sam was an angel send to save humanity. But even angels have limits and Sam reached his. Housing a friend for a few nights is novel enough and for god's sake, he has slept on his couch for weeks now. Bucky didn't realize how long he froze up but when he got back to reality, Sam was long gone. Probably already on his second mile added his mind unnecessary. Reluctantly, Bucky stood up and removed the picture of Violette lavender, hanging a few feet away from the couch, to reveal an old flip phone and a black laptop. He hesitated a few seconds before finally dealing the only number saved on the phone. It began ranging and Bucky thought about hanging up but then the voice on the other phone answered the call. " Barnes, how's life treating you?" Tony Stark's voice was raspy, Bucky might hake woken him up.

" I need a favor."

"Ah yeah straight to the point, I forgot that small talk wasn't a thing back in the day." Bucky knew he had to stop Tony now or he would be rambling for the rest of the phone call.

" I need a favor." Bucky repeated, this time a little more anxious. Was he over-stepping with his request? On the other hand, Stark has told him to call, if he needs anything.

" What can my bank account do for you, grandpa?" Tony tried to sound casual, but he didn't believe a man of honor like Barnes would call, if there was another option.

" I need an apartment. I'll pay the bills myself. I just need a landlord nice enough to overlook my previous, well profession."

The line went quiet for a few seconds. An almost unbearable silence filled with awkwardness.

" Everything alright with the birdman?" Oh, the people really didn't give enough credit to Stark's empathy. They spoke to each other three times and he still identified the problem in seconds.

" It's alright. I really need an apartment. The sooner the better."

" Send me your budget, I'll have a look around. Best case scenario you can move in next week. Worst case scenario in two months." Then Tony hung up without saying goodbye.

The house went quiet after the end of the phone call and if Bucky tried desperately, he might even be able to doze for another hour just so he doesn't have to deal with this mess before sunrise. But instead he started getting up. He put a black T-shirt on and changed his short pajama bottoms for stiffy blue jeans. He'll have a shower after cleaning the house, it's the least he can do to pay back Sam's generosity. He made his way over to the kitchen. The messiest room there is. He hadn't once seen Sam wiping down the tile or vacuuming the darkish carpet. And Bucky didn’t even begin to think about the dirty dishes piling up in the sink. All the pans were stuck in an endless loop of "needing to get socked". They didn't even come up with an excuse for the plates and cups. But one thing after another. He can worry about the deadly bacteria after he scrubbed the floor squeaky clean.

As the hours of cleaning passed by Bucky started to realize how much he underestimated the chaos. Every time he thought he could finish now; he'd find another speckle of dust. It was starting to get on his nerves. He'd be washing the dishes when he had realized that he had to dry them to. Then he was drying the dishes and noticed a grey stain on the fridge and so on. At the time he had to leave for work, a small office nearly twenty miles east, he had finally claimed the kitchen and couch area as cleaned.

Bucky nodded proudly to himself. It wasn't nearly enough to cover for Sam's expenses, but it was a start. And the next step would have a much larger effect. Hopefully Stark's fast because Bucky can't imagine staying another night, knowing Sam was uncomfortable.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh was Stark quick. At lunchbreak, a little after twelve because he absolutely had to finish his last email, he already had a TWO page word document full with affordable housing. And yes, a few were rather nasty looking but at least half of the options really were worth considering. There were so many options, that by end of his lunchtime he had already three favorits and one and a half pages to go.  
He took the time to write an email to the three landlords in the first twenty minutes of work. He hadn't had anything to do otherwise beside the handwritten paperwork he always left for the last hour of work. His favorite places look like this:

1\. A small but cozy apartment on the top floor of a five story complex.  
The balcony promised an amacing view of the sunset.  
30 minutes away from work, 40 away from Sam.

Notes: There is no elevator.  
Rent is his absolute maximum.  
Neighbours are known to be nosy.

\----------------------

2\. An older but much larger apartment on the first floor of a three story comlex.  
No balcony but just a 10 minutes footwalk to the beach.  
45 minutes away from work, an hour away from Sam.

Notes: Many families and teenagers being loud at the beach  
Beach is perfect for work-outs (in the case that Sam needs help on a mission)  
Comes only partly decorated. Dinning room's nearly comletely empty.

\----------------------

3\. A cottage near the forest. Silence and the beauty of nature just outside.  
Comes fully decorated with complete bedroom, bathroom and kitchen.  
An hour and a half away from work and an hour fifty away from Sam.

Notes: Many forest fires in automn might become a problem  
No renting only buying  
Far away from work (Sam)

\-----------------------

As it turned out, not only was Stark a quick completer, but all three of the landlords as well. Bucky briefly wondered if that was normal for todays world or if Tony had his hand in it. Back in the day, he would have had a month to be anywhere near the point where he now is. Just in one day he managed to get three viewing appointments and all of them in the following week.

" Don't worry Sam, I'll be gone soon enough"


	2. Sam becomes aware of Bucky's plans

The rest of the week went by rather quick. He stayed at Sam's for Thursday and Friday but excused himself for the weekend where he visited Steve who lived the farthest from him in his whole life. (Not counting the whole Hydra-thing) But now it's back to Monday and he had just woken up on Sam's couch again. Instead of being unmotivated and trying to become one with the bed again, Bucky was full of energy and even dared setting a foot on the ice-cold tile in the bathroom. He hissed anyway and had to search a pair of socks but that didn't put a damp on his mood. He came out of the bath fully clothed in a light blue shirt and black pants and wet hair caused by the shower he had taken. He might even had started summing "Till the end of time" if he hadn't noticed Sam staring at him from the kitchen, the room he was heading to. Sam's eyes were blown wide open as if Bucky somehow grew a second head or a new left arm. Bucky winced, the joke came a little too soon and hit a little too close to home.

"You're awake and you have already showered?" Sam acted shocked, or he might really be. It really wasn't normal for Bucky to be awake before nine a.m. And he still hadn't stopped gawking at his wet hair. 

"Yes, I got an appointment in two hours." It was a wage description and they both knew it. He had no chance leaving now without telling Sam exactly what he was going to do and when he had planned to be back. Stupid Sam and his experience with closed-off super soldiers from a different decade. 

" An appointment you say? Perhaps a meeting about a promotion?" Man, now Sam really looked happy and he didn't want to ruin his mood. "Wait why would that ruin Sam's mood. He must be pleased at the possibility of me leaving" Because of his inner monologue did Bucky nearly miss Sam's next words:

"Or a date?" The little phrase was only mumbled and was followed with a short grimace of Sam's face. But before Bucky could ask about the sad frown on his gorgeous face, a dime smile replaced it. Bucky couldn't help but notice the force behind it. 

"I actually have a viewing appointment for an apartment."

It must have been the wrong thing to say because Bucky's words caused Sam's forced smile to drop. Instead Sam was left with a scowl and a wrinkled nose. It wasn't difficult for Bucky to read the underlined "Why?". No, it had been so obvious that even a normal person could have easily guessed it - let alone for an Ex-Hydra agent. But no matter how easy it was to decode Sam's facial structure; Bucky still didn't understand why. Why would Sam care that he has a viewing appointment? He should have been delighted to hear the news. Sam could finally relax at home, on his couch, without a worry. He wouldn't have to vacuum so often as soon as Bucky with his long but fragile hair moved out. He could make as much noise as he wanted at 6 a.m. before his run without risking a fight with Bucky. He would be able to sleep entire nights without waking up to one of Bucky's countless nightmares. 

So Bucky ignored his mind when it reminded him that he wasn't the only one seeking out help after nightmares. That they would usually end up on the couch watching bad movies to take Sam's mind of Riley's Death or Thanos or the last attack on earth or the last mission. No, Bucky ignored all that and the fact that he couldn't find why Sam cared and started talking instead. 

"I'll have to leave soon. You have one minute for questions. Not one second more!" (Because I might not go if you talk longer) 

"What do you mean, you have to leave soon? You just said the viewing was in two hours?" Bucky's happy with the easy to answer question. 

"Yeah the ride out there's long. It's nearly 120 Miles." He had the whole day full of viewings and luckily managed to get cottage as the first appointment. It would have been a catastrophe to drive there during lunch. 

Sam however didn't look as thrilled as Bucky.

"You're looking for an apartment that's two hours away? What about Work, Steve and me? I don't have the time to drive two hours every day." 

"Don't be silly! No-one's going to drive two hours a day. We would see each other on the weekends or after work for a few minutes." 

A bright red lamp started blinking up in his imagination. The aggressive red nearly caused him to space out so hard, that he would have missed Sam's response.

"Of course! We'll see each other on the weekends." Then there is a long pause before Sam started speaking again his voice turning more bitter. "I have to go now, Steve's waiting. Good luck." 

Immediately after Sam said those words, he was out of the door and nowhere in sight. 

But Bucky couldn’t worry. He had to leave for a cottage, he already hated.

If Bucky was honest with himself and not truly desperate, he might have admitted that none of the apartments were a nice fit. They were either to tiny, to far away or lonely. (Never mind that everything felt lonely when Bucky imagined a live without Sam's constant presence." 

But Bucky is known for lying to himself and desperation, so he signed a contract for the bigger apartment an hour away. He could move in this Saturday. 

Only five more days until Sam would have peace and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! In the next one they're finally getting together :) 
> 
> Have a lovely day and stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and read the next chapter as well :) 
> 
> Please note that English isn't my first language so feel free to point out mistakes
> 
> And please stay save everyone!


End file.
